The Five Cities:
Overview: The nation of Gilligan's Bay is less an official nation, and more of a union of states that create their own laws. The nation has five city states that are politically independent from each other, earning the nation the title, the five cities. Geography: The nation is centered around the Straits of the First Men, and has all it's population centered around the coast. The five city states stretch north to south along the coast, from Wyr along the border with Sablle, then Tyr, just south of that, then Lyi. To the west of Lyi is the city of Nyi. Then to the west of them is the last city state called Ryi. Ryi is mostly wooded and in what is known as the Flayming forests. It is a major producer of trade between Gilligans Bay and the Dragonlands. The city is built in a wooded valley, with hills rising around the north, west, and south of it. The east flattens out into a flat land with forests for a hundred more miles. Then, after the forests, the land rises into mountains to the north. Below these mountains, in the foothills, the city of Nyi stretches from the mountains to the south and to the seashore. In these mountains is where the Nyish find their silver and gold mines to fuel the economy of the union. Past that to the east, the land flattens out and the city state of Lyi begins to rise. They are a city built on tourism and luxuries. They have a massive harbor, and use that to their advantage. Then, northwards, the lands become fertile and flat, with many lush fields of wheat and corn. Then, from these fields, the city state of Tyr rises from the earth. They are the main agriculture area for the country and produce wealth from that. Then, the city to the farthest north of the country is the city state of Wyr. It is a costal city, with many factories dotting it's shore. It is built upon a flat land with long grasses. Religion: The religion differs from city to city. The people of Tyr worship the "Goddess of the Water". She is said to give life to all living creatures from the waters of heaven, and sends down the rains that give life to all. They fear the God of the Sun, which is supposedly the man who burns all that lives and destroys all. The city of Lyi worships the Goddess of Love, which believes that the will of the gods is shown through the powers of love. There is no predominate evil figure, but it is seen as blasphemy to speak out against true love. In the city of Wyr, the people worship the Faith of the Two gods, that the Southerton Empire brought with them during the conquest. They have a Temp built in the city square, which is the most visited Temp on the western continent. The people of Nyi worship the Boy of the Moon, which is supposedly a god that creates all the holy things on earth and loves all. He is constantly in a struggle to reach his sister, called the goddess of the sun, after they were split apart at birth. There is no predominate devil figure. Finally, the city of Ryi follows the Gods of the Trees. These gods are said to speak to the faithful through the winds and leaves, if only they have the patience and faith to listen. There is no predominate devil figure. Appearance: Each city state has their own look to their citizens: The people of Wyr are known for their dark orange hair and yellow eyes. The Ryish are known for their maroon hair and golden eyes. The Lyish are known for their forest green hair and silver eyes. The Tyrish are known for their royal blue hair and grey eyes. And the Nyish are known for their royal purple hair and dark blue eyes. Language: Each city state has it's own language. Most sound similar to each other, and are probably sprouted off the same original language. But the language of Wyri is unlike any of the other languages in all of Southfield. It is believed by scribes and historians to be based of the mystic First Tongue. Politics and Foreign Relations: Each city of the nation has it's own head of state. They pass laws over their specific state, and control that states functions. The city states then send a representative to meet in the newly built island city of North Bay to discuss matters facing all five cities and pass action on it. The nation is the founder of the Southfield Economic Union and is currently sending Jimmie Pollard to the regional capitol to serve as the region's Master Adviser.